militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Missouri Volunteer Infantry
The 2nd Missouri Volunteer Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 2nd Missouri Infantry was organized at St. Louis, Missouri and mustered in for three years on September 10, 1861 under the command of Colonel Frederick Schaefer. It was built around a core of veteran troops from the 2nd Missouri Volunteer Infantry (3 months, 1861) which had fought at the battles of Battle of Boonville and Wilson's Creek. The regiment was attached to 5th Brigade, Army of Southwest Missouri, Department of Missouri, November 1861 to February 1862. 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, Army of Southwest Missouri, to May 1862. 2nd Brigade, 5th Division, Army of the Mississippi, to September 1862. 35th Brigade, 11th Division, Army of the Ohio, to October 1862. 35th Brigade, 11th Division, III Corps, Army of the Ohio, to November 1862. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, Right Wing, XIV Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to January 1863. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, XX Corps, to October 1863. 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, IV Corps, to October 1864. Detailed service Moved to Jefferson City, Mo., September 1861. Fremont's Campaign against Springfield, Mo., October 4-November 8. Moved to Rolla, Mo., November 8, and duty there until February 1862. Curtis' Campaign against Price in Missouri and Arkansas February and March. Advance on Springfield, Mo., February 2–11. Pursuit of Price into Arkansas February 14–29. Battles of Pea Ridge, Ark., March 6, 7 and 8. March to Batesville April 5-May 3. Moved to Cape Girardeau, Mo., May 11–22; thence to Pittsburg Landing, Tenn., May 23–26. Advance on and siege of Corinth, Miss., May 27–30. Pursuit to Booneville May 31-June 6. At Rienzi until August 26. Moved to Cincinnati, Ohio, August 26-September 4; thence to Louisville September 17–19. Pursuit of Bragg into Kentucky October 1–16. Battle of Perryville, Ky., October 8. March to Nashville, Tenn., October 16-November 7, and duty there until December 26. Reconnaissance to Mill Creek November 27. Advance on Murfreesboro, Tenn., December 26–30. Battle of Stones River December 30–31, 1862 and January 1–3, 1863. At Murfreesboro until June. Expedition toward Columbia March 4–14. Tullahoma Campaign June 23-July 7. Fairfield June 27 and 29. Estill Springs July 2. Occupation of middle Tennessee until August 16. Reconnaissance from Cowan to Anderson July 11–14. Passage of Cumberland Mountains and Tennessee River and Chickamauga Campaign August 16-September 22. Battle of Chickamauga September 19–20. Siege of Chattanooga September 24-November 23. Chattanooga-Ringgold Campaign November 23–27. Orchard Knob November 23–24. Missionary Ridge November 25. Pursuit to Graysville November 26–27. March to relief of Knoxville November 28-December 8. Campaign in eastern Tennessee December 1863 to February 1864. Charlestown, Tenn., December 28, 1863. About Dandridge January 16–17, 1864. Moved to Chattanooga, thence to Cleveland, Tenn., and duty there until May. Demonstrations on Rocky Faced Ridge and Dalton, Ga., May 8–13. Buzzard's Roost Gap May 8–9. Assigned to garrison duty at Dalton, Ga., May 14 to September. Action at Dalton August 14–15. The 2nd Missouri Infantry was mustered out of service on October 1, 1864. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 188 men during service; 6 officers and 85 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 3 officers and 94 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Frederick Schaefer - in brigade command at Pea Ridge and Stones River; killed at Stones River * Lieutenant Colonel Bernard Laiboldt - commanded at the battles of Pea Ridge and Stones River * Major Francis Ehrler - commanded at the battle of Stones River * Major Arnold Beck - commanded at the battle of Chickamauga * Captain Walter Hoppe, Company H - commanded at the battle of Perryville where he was killed in action Notes See also * Missouri Civil War Union units * Missouri in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1864 Category:Missouri Union Civil War regiments